


To Know That One Has A Secret Is To Know Half The Secret

by The Flash of an Arrow (KazOfScotland)



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 16:22:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13217547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KazOfScotland/pseuds/The%20Flash%20of%20an%20Arrow
Summary: Members of the Legend's team figuring out that Mick and Leonard are in a relationship. Written quickly due to boredom





	To Know That One Has A Secret Is To Know Half The Secret

Most of those on board the Waverider did not know the true extent of the relationship between Leonard Snart and Mick Rory. But over the course of their time together in the search to defeat Savage. The first person who found out was Jax.

 

Jax finding out about Leonard and Mick’s relationship was an accident and due to the youngster being far too nosy. After Leonard had discovered that stealing the Maximillion Emerald didn’t stop his dad was going to prison and preventing the hellish childhood that his sister had to suffer through, he felt the need to be alone and as such he ended up sitting in the jumpship. That was where Mick found him later. 

The two were sat in the jumpship when Jax came across them; Leonard was on the floor leant against Mick’s leg and both were talking quietly. Jax couldn’t make out what was said but  it was just enough to know that Leonard and Mick were far more than just friends. 

 

It was Kendra who made the discovery secondly and this time it was not as quiet as before when Jax found out because of course Kendra would ask “what the hell?” 

Now if you were to ask either of the rogues it was Kendra’s own fault for what she walked in on. Both Leonard and Mick were shirtless with their jeans unfastened and riding low on their hips; Leonard was pressed against the wall by Mick and Kendra could only guess what they were going to do. It was the moment when she opened the door into Leonard’s room that she saw Leonard’s hand dipping lower into Mick’s jeans. 

“What the hell?” Kendra’s exclamation was enough to cause Leonard and Mick to pull ever-so-slightly apart in order to glare at her. She would forever maintain that she walked away of her own accord; the truth however. Mick told her to get to hell before slamming the door to Leonard’s room.

That night though Kendra was just glad that the room was soundproof. 

 

No one is entirely sure when Stein figured it out but according to him it was due to Snart’s use of the word ‘partner’ when referring to Rory when one of the two were in danger. Stein believed that if they were anything less than in a relationship then they would call each other ‘friend’. He didn’t know why that fact stuck with him but the more Stein studied the two criminals the more determined his thoughts became. He just knew, but he also knew to keep quiet.

 

Rip Hunter knew all along about Leonard and Mick but that was due to the fact that he came from 150 years in the future. And he had a super computer by the name of Gideon. Apparently the relationship between the two Rogue’s became public knowledge at some point in the future, which was why Rip supposedly knew about them. Leonard believed that the truth was that he didn’t know but decided that he would say he did when the rest of the Waverider finally raised the issue so as to save embarrassment. Mick, if he was being honest, didn’t care either way, because Leonard and his relationship was no one else’s business. 

 

The one person that either of the two told was the assassin but that was when Leonard believed he was going to freeze to death with Sara. It was after Leonard had told her about the first time he met Mick that she asked him;

“So when did you and Mick get together?” Sara had been referring to their crime fighting partnership, but to be honest Leonard was so cold that his brain didn’t figure that out until after he answered. 

“Mick said I had to be sixteen before he would even consider it,” Leonard told her with his usual drawl but Sara could hear the affection in his voice. “He didn’t agree until I was eighteen and turned up on his doorstep after a job gone wrong.” 

Sara hadn’t been expecting that, but she also understood that you couldn’t help who you love. If she had learnt anything from her relationships with Nyssa and Oliver that was it.  

 

Mick found it more amusing than he probably should after a member of the team figured out about him Leonard because they kept watching them closer than previously. It was as though they were trying to see what it was that they missed.

“Len, you’d think we were a big deal?” Mick joked late at night as they sat passing the bottle of Vodka back and forth between them. 


End file.
